Renzoku No Ren'ai: Chuujitsu Na
by MagisterChris
Summary: Series of Love: Faithful. The Taihei O.C. X Sakura saga. Rated M for lemons. this is part one of the series. This is the True story of Taihei X Sakura. As other story of mine have the same paring. chapter five is very long karaoke w/ 10 songs.
1. Info on OC

Chuujitsu Na

(Faithful)

By: Naruto578

INFO:

Last name, First

Taihei Majinai

Hair color:

Pure Black

Hair Style:

Messy spikes

Eye color:

Cerulean, (they turn gold thanks to the Duregan)

Skin tone:

Tan all over.

Body:

Muscular, not too much, but yet not too little.

Chakra:

Greater than any known to still exist.

Duregan abilities:

Copy kekkei genkai, and jutsu committing it all to memory. Thanks to this eyes capability he holds all five of the chakra types. Counters all genjutsu types, and able to look at the chakra points, and type of the opponent, so basically fighting another Majinai is completely useless unless you know more jutsu.

Rank:

Anbu, been there since the age of twelve.

Right hand man to Hokage as well, the highest ranking Anbu there is…

Age:

17.

Birthday:

March 20.

Jutsu mastered:

Over one million.

Summonings:

Cat, Dog, Toad, Wild Cats, and swords.

S rank Skills in:

Taijutsu. Ninjutsu and genjutsu.

Missions completed:

198 S rank.

376 A rank.

457 B rank.

568 C rank.

321 D rank.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Taihei's POV:

"Taihei-kun," Shizune said to me, "Tsunade-sama said you need to give Kakashi and Yamato a summons right away, and that you are to take over team Kakashi for a period of five months."

"Yes, Shizune-san" I said respectfully.

After I had given Yamato his summons it was off to find Kakashi… I found him sitting underneath an oak tree reading _Icha, Icha Paradise_. I walked over and said "Kakashi-senpai here's your summons to Tsunade-sama, you and Yamato have a mission."

"Who will take care off Team Kakashi?"

"I will,"

"Are you sure you're up for the job? We have Naruto on that team."

"I'm up to it Kakashi."

"Good, because you have a training session in the Forest of Death in 30 minutes. Meet outside gate 1. Have a pleasant five months."

"I'm sure I will." I said as he walked away. Then I ran to meet with my new team.

When I got there the only one who seemed to be on time was Sakura Haruno, and Sai.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked me, innocently

"I'm your new team leader."

"But where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"He has a five month mission with Yamato. By the way, where's Naruto?"

"I don't know he's not usually late, but how old are you?"

"17, why do ask?"

"Thanks, but I don't think we need a seventeen year old looking after our team, besides Naruto and I are seventeen ourselves."

"Uhm, Sakura," Sai said, "He may be seventeen, but he's my boss in the Anbu."

"You mean he's Tsunade's right hand?"

Sai nodded, and Sakura looked queasy.

"Ahh, Naruto, You're LATE!" I said with very little emotion.

"Sorry, I had-"

He went into attack mode and brought his kunai to my throat or… To what he thought was my throat, but which actually turned out to be his own.

"Let's see…" I said ticking things off of an invisible clipboard, "tardiness and attacking an Anbu, leads to…" I calculated in my head… "15,000 push-ups!"

Naruto's jaw dropped when I gave him his punishment, "15,000!! HOW THE HELL CAN ANYONE DO 15,000 PUSH-UPS!!"

"Complaining makes it 16,000! I suggest you shut-up unless you want more!"

When Naruto got to doing his push-ups, I gave Sakura, a little work to do, as well as Sai. They had to make a chart on the Chakra system, and then after Naruto was done, I had them all do a survival test against me.

"Tell you what we'll do. If I lose, I have to treat all of us to a meal at anywhere you guys want for as much as you can eat. And if you lose the first one out has to treat all of us to a meal of my choice, for as much as everyone eats till their hearts are content."

Naruto's eyes lit up and he licked his lips. "DEAL!!!!"

We spread out and I was left in the middle of the forest of death with three ninjas hidden around me. I used my senses to find out where they were, and I threw a kunai to my right. Hitting Sai, I scoped the Area, and decided to go all out; I summoned my wild cats, and had them search the area. They found Naruto and I used Time-space-continuum to get exactly where he was. I knocked him out quickly with a few punches. Sai came up and tried to sneak attack me with his ink, but I knew too much about that, I got rid of him quicker than Naruto, then All I had to worry about was Sakura. Which probably wasn't too much to worry about.

All of A sudden the ground beneath me collapsed and Naruto Sai and Sakura came out at me, _Ah so they used Shadow Clones._ I used lightning clone jutsu, and took them out one by one. First Sai, then Naruto, and Sakura was a bit more challenging, I had never met anyone besides Tsunade who was almost as strong as me. Sakura threw punches and I used Substitution and held a kunai to the back of her throat.

"I guess you guys lose…" I said solemnly.

"Taihei-kun, how many S-rank missions have you done?" Sakura asked.

"198,"

"How many of them were assassinations?"

"All of them." I whispered in her ear. She turned around and kissed me passionately. I was surprised for a few moments, but then I had kissed her back with force. We kissed for so long I didn't catch who got up first.

"Wow!" I said amazed.

"Oh, sure! You'll kiss him but not me!" Naruto said loudly, that's when I punched him in the face.


	3. Chapter 2 lemon

Chapter 2 (lemon)

Taihei's POV:

Sai had to treat us all to dinner that night, and Sakura, and I hit it off really well. But Naruto kept asking questions, thinking I wasn't good enough for Sakura, so Sakura ended up hitting him 50 or 60 times. We ate at the expensive seafood restaurant, so Sai ended up paying 300 for all of us, the tip was around 70 so he paid quite a bit.

After we had eaten dinner, Sakura asked me, if she could come over sometime, I said yes, and she said she would see me Saturday. I told her okay and then she gave me a kiss I kissed her back then we went our separate ways.

Once I got home, I decided it I was going straight to bed. I went to sleep with my love on my mind.

I woke up the next morning to hear Sakura leaving a message on the answering machine. I then went to pick up the phone but she had already hung up.

"Damn!" I swore before I listened to the message.

"Taihei-kun, you can come by my place this afternoon, or as soon as you get this message. I uh… want to give you something."

I showered then got dressed, and sprinted over to Sakura's house. I knocked on the door twice, and then she answered. "Taihei-kun," she blushed, "come in." I followed her inside into her bedroom. She started locking the door, and then she came over to me and sat on my lap. I knew where she was going with this. I wanted to do this with her so bad, so I took off her blouse, and unclasped her bra. She kissed me as I stood up, and unzipped my pants. I took down her skirt, slowly. Listening to the music in the background, not knowing what song was playing, so I decided to keep listening while doing to what my instincts told me to do.

When she got my to my bare naked body she took off her panties and we lay down on the bed. She kissed my lips gently and slowly started caressing my body with the tips of her fingers. Kissing my chest and going down to licking my abs which caused me to moan involuntarily. I could hear her swallow as she looked at my twelve inches. She took it in hand and put the tip to her lips and slowly, started sucking on it, bobbing her head up and down, she almost fit the entire thing in her mouth, and I somehow knew she was just slicking it up for when I put it inside her. Soon she moved up and she was lying on the bed next to me, and I got on-top of her and instincts kicked in…

I took her breasts in my hands they weren't very big but they looked luscious. I suckled on them giving each nipple the same treatment while I wasn't sucking on one I twisted the other. She moaned with pleasure in her voice. Then I moved up and started nibbling her neck, which she loved ever so much, I continued and continued with the foreplay, while she moaned my name over and over. Then I nibbled her earlobe and whispered, "Should I stick it in?"

She said "Not, just yet, Taihei-kun."

So then another thought hit me, I would make her cum. So I moved my lips to her pulsing core, and licked. My tongue lapped her clit and filaments faster and faster. She gave a heated moan of pleasure, and a high pitched giggle, saying "More, Taihei-kun, more!"

I placed my middle and ring finger in her entrance, and slid them in and out proceeding faster and faster with each slide.

She panted and it sounded so cute, she started panting louder and louder, and her core grew hotter and hotter, I went back to slurping, and she was panting rapidly now. I knew soon she was going to release. I felt the pulsing increasing quicker. A few seconds later, she came. And her juices tastes like honey, that was sweet and rich, so much I was almost thinking I needed some fried chicken to go with it. Soon I went back to the foreplay, and I asked her if she wanted me to stick it in. and she rolled her eyes, as if she was annoyed, but in-fact she was giving in. "Go ahead Taihei-kun." As soon as I stuck it in I heard _My ANSWER_ by Seamo playing and I guess that meant it was our song. She gasped with pain and my instincts kicked in even further, so I kissed away her tears when they came, and I then she kissed me passionately, our tongues danced in and out of each others mouths.

When we parted I could feel her tightness easing up and her womb expanding. I went back to using foreplay while I was waiting for her to tell me to move, soon she was ready, and I pumped ever so slowly, and she started panting again, I knew she was feeling pain, and I knew that I should make this worthwhile, so I started grinding in her, my member circling her core, making her let out high pitched squeals her panting getting higher and higher. She was so warm inside it felt like my member was melting off inside her. I started pumping in and out of her slowly, and she moaned. I moved in and out my tip hitting the end of her womb.

She told me to pump faster and faster, soon I was making her bed creak, and I loved it. "Harder! Harder Taihei-kun!" When I started pumping harder she began cursing begging for more, in that cute voice that she uses: "Fuck uh yeah… Taihei-kun more, give me more of it Taihei-kun!" She screamed. I'm glad no-one came in to investigate, because she was yelling so loud. I could feel my member throbbing inside her either that or she was pulsing again, but soon I knew we were both at our climax because our pulses were bouncing off of each other. They were sending forces making me want to cum so bad. "Taihei-kun, I'm about to… uh!" she panted. "I… am… too… Sakura-chan… SHIT UH!" I strained to keep it in, I knew I should at least try to let her release first, I didn't want my cum to stain her sheets.

"AH! Sakura-chan! I can't hold it in any longer!! I'm cumming!" It felt so good to do that but I hoped Sakura wouldn't get pregnant, from it. I continued pumping letting it all out, I finally felt how tight she was when I had it all out of me, it was like an Anaconda squishing me to death. I grinded my member inside her a bit more running along the edges of her core, then she was so hot it felt like an oven, even the rest of my body was getting hot then she came, and it felt so good to have her semi-cool juices all over my member. "Oh, Taihei-kun!" she moaned, "I am so tired, let's go to sleep. I nodded and we got into her sheets and they were made of cotton, I wasn't used to this, I was more used to the satin-silk sheets I slept in. I got in and turned over onto my right side on the mattress, and she slipped in beside me and turned onto her right and wrapped her arms around my stomach, her breasts feeling soft against my back. We fell asleep after talking for a few hours Sakura first, and then just seconds later, me.

Sakura's POV:

I woke up around 6 in the morning, Taihei was still asleep and I wondered what he was dreaming about. I took my hand which was clasped with my other still around his waist and groped for his member, and I found it, fully erect. _I hope he's thinking about me_, I thought grasping his member tightly in my hand, and I started rubbing it with my hand, massaging it gently with my finger nails, then I started running my hand up and down. I felt it throbbing in my hand, not knowing when he was going to cum, and I really didn't want it on my bed sheets, so I rolled over top of him and placed my mouth on its tip and gently nibbled it with my teeth. I could hear him moan in his sleep. He was moaning my name, I loved it, and I thought we really need to set this up again sometime. I had been paying no attention to his throbbing which had apparently been getting faster and faster, so I was totally surprised when he came in my mouth a few minutes later. But it tasted like almonds… almonds dipped in honey, it was so delicious. It reminded me of what my mom and dad gave me as a treat when I was a little kid. What was it called? I couldn't remember the name, and it was making me angry, not being able to remember the name. And then I knew I was in big trouble because I looked up and Taihei was looking at me, with concern. "You trying to get me to cum, with out me enjoying it, Sakura-chan?"

"Taihei-kun, I am so sorry! I… I didn't know what I was thinking. I-"

"Sakura-chan, I'm not mad at you. Anyway, did you like it?"

"I loved it, it tasted great, but I'm curious, why aren't you mad at me, Taihei-kun?"

"Because, I knew you were curious to find out what it tasted like."

"Oh, so in this case, curiosity _didn't_ kill the cat?"

"Definitely not, Sakura-chan," he said kissing me on my forehead, "now you shower and get dressed, and I'll make you breakfast, you must be starved, right?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of."

Then my stomach disobeyed me and growled really loud. _Crap! I didn't want him to make me breakfast_! I thought.

"Sounds like you're really hungry," he said to me laughing, "don't worry I'll make you a huge breakfast."

"Taihei-kun, no, I'm on a diet, so I'll just have a pop-tart or something small." I said in a tiny voice.

"Sakura-chan, you need to eat, we have training practice today."

"Shit you're right… okay I guess I will."

And then we ate after I showered, brushed my teeth, and I broke out a new tooth-brush for Taihei to use. He showered after we ate, and His body still looked so good, when he was getting dressed, in a spare pair of clothes, that I had no idea where they came from.

We left shortly after, talking on the way to training, kissing. We found out when each others birthdays were and surprise his was only eight days before mine. We held each other, and I knew I had to get him something for his birthday which was only in ten days.


	4. Chapter 3 lemon

Chapter 3 (lemon)

Taihei's POV:

It was the day of my birthday, and I hoped Sakura-chan wouldn't get me anything, I just wanted a nice quiet evening with her at my house, we hadn't got to spend much time together because we were on a mission the last nine days, and she insisted on me sleeping in a tent with Naruto and Sai. Sai would not stop making penis comments, and it was rather annoying.

Sakura had told me to meet her at my house at eight at night so I had to leave my house and not come back for a while. I got back just fifteen seconds before eight, and I opened the door. I walked in and saw Sakura sitting on my couch, in a very sexy lingerie night gown, she was sitting there as if she had been a bad girl, her breasts seemed ridiculously larger, I wondered why.

I sat down beside her and asked her how her breasts happened. "Oh, Taihei-kun you should know the basics of puberty! I am most certainly shocked that you don't know."

"Sakura-chan, I am talking about how they got larger." I told her with no amusement in my voice.

"Taihei-kun, it's a jutsu, I use my chakra to make them bigger, but I can only do it for about two hours."

"So is this why you didn't want me sleeping with you on the mission, you wanted to please me in surprise?"

"Yes, I'm sorry that I had to put you through Sai's penis comments, about you and Naruto, but it was the only way."

"Okay and Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Taihei-kun?"

"How did Sai find out I was twelve inches?"

"He must have heard me tell Ino about it. Don't look at me like that it's the kind of thing girls talk about when they're together, their boyfriends size, she jealous by the way, Chojii's only putting out nine, Their boyfriends body, and just everything about their boyfriends," she said seductively, running her hand up my thigh, making me moan involuntarily.

"So why'd you want to make your breasts larger?" I asked her, knowing full well what the answer was.

"For you, Taihei-kun, I wanted to give them to you as your birthday present, you know you wanted a breast job." She said to me, taking off the night gown, revealing her naked-self. She led me to my bedroom, and onto my bed. She unzipped my jeans, I told her I could do it for myself, but she told me she was doing everything that night, just like she said I would take her to the village festival, on her birthday, after meeting her parents. _Oh, boy_ I had thought, but I had responded by telling her, that that weekend, she would have to meet my sister.

After she unzipped my jeans she, pulled down my boxers, and looked once again at my twelve inches. I could hear her swallow, then she took her breasts in hand and put them against me, it felt so good, and yet it was different. She moved her breasts up and down and I could feel my member throbbing so hard as if it were suffocating. It was a different feeling than when I had it inside her when I couldn't feel it throbbing because all I could feel then was heat. She started using her tongue, and it felt really great, the way she licked the opening, to get the beginning of the semen that was starting to drip out. "That's great, Sakura-chan." I barely managed to utter without stuttering. I came sooner than I thought I would, I guess when women use their breasts, and it makes things happen.

She climbed on top of me and got on her knees, and slowly lowered herself in an awkward position, where she was squatting on me, and I never knew about this position, then again I never knew about any positions. She waited a few minutes while looking at my tanned body the muscles must've looked gorgeous to her. Soon she nodded, telling me it was alright to start, so I put my hands on her hips, which I had no idea how they were so tan, her breasts were as well, I was noticing little things about her that I hadn't noticed the last time we did this. After I placed my hands on her hips I gently started moving her up and down, she threw her head back, and moaned. I moved one hand to her ass and gripped it smacking it lightly, hoping she wouldn't yell at me, she didn't, all she did was smirk, and grabbed my member between her middle and ring finger with her right hand. She moaned as I felt myself growing a little larger inside her, she giggled as if it tickled, and then she traced her finger around my navel, and I moaned involuntarily. I was finally realizing how soft her skin was, and, it was like silk that was putty in my hands, her hair when I felt it was like a wind that was blowing just softly that you felt it, and how she smelled I couldn't get that out of my head, she smelled like her name, except that was her body, her hair reminded me of a snowball, with the coconut-chocolate scent, and she tasted like honey, no matter where I was kissing.

Then she started to get tighter around me, and I could feel myself throbbing. I looked at my love, and she shook her head letting her hair flow. Her breasts were bouncing up and down, starting to shrink now. I actually preferred them smaller, because, I knew she would grow into them. I licked my lips, wanting ever so much to taste her again, so I beckoned her to come down on my chest, she did and I nibbled her neck softly, hitting the spot she loved, when I did she moaned involuntarily. I kissed her passionately, while raising her up and down with my hands, I could feel her heat waving off of her, and I knew she would soon release. She placed her hands on my chest, and we parted from the kiss, she licked her lips as if trying to savor how I tasted. Soon she came, and it felt so good, that I came soon afterward, but we still kept going, she ran her hands through my hair, and I decided I would roll on top of her, then, I took it from there.

We got tired a few hours later, then she pushed me off of her, and we got under the covers, I laid on my back, while Sakura laid her head on my chest, and I listened to her breath softly until she fell into a deep sleep. I lay there for a while listening to her, eventually she started whispering my name in her sleep, I smirked, running my hand through her light pink hair, and I was happy, then my eyes began to grow heavy, and Sakura snuggled closer to me, and I fell asleep, with her on my mind, and her in my arms.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Taihei's POV:

I woke up and Sakura was still asleep, I stretched my arms out and I yawned. Sakura must've woken up from me stirring, and I looked into her calm green eyes. They were piercing me, as if they knew what I was thinking.

All of a sudden the phone rang. I fumbled for it and, finally grasping it, picked up and said "Majinai, residence, Taihei speaking."

"TAIHEI!!!"

I gulped because I knew I was in trouble, Tsunade must've found out that I had a girlfriend, and she didn't let any Anbu date, unless they could beat her in a fight, and that moment came only when the "Relationship" situation arose.

"Yes," I said my voice firm, and unwavering.

"MY OFFICE NOW, AND BRING SAKURA WITH YOU!!!"

Sakura looked in concern, because she heard Tsunade's voice and she was wondering what was wrong, so I told her the "relationship" situation. She pouted, and I told her I would fight for us, and she had a glint of happiness in her eye.

"Taihei-kun, let's go shower, so we can get there."

When we got there Tsunade was furious, and all of the Anbu were there to see what she was going to do to me. I had two choices of where to fight, In the Abandoned Mansion, which was a historical landmark in the village, or on top of the roof on the Hokage Mansion, where she would be free to use all of her strength, as it was her home and she could destroy it as she wanted, but the Abandoned Mansion, was a Majinai, heirloom, that was going to be mine, when I came of age, which was when I turned 19. I already, knew where I would fight her, somewhere where she couldn't use all of her strength, and where I could use all of mine, somewhere she wouldn't be adapted to, and I would. It was widely known that Tsunade was best at fighting in the open. No body knew what my forte was, as only a handful of people had actually seen me in combat, and I don't count Team Kakashi, the didn't see me fight, that wasn't even a fight, it would have been considered a massacre, if I had used more than the two percent of my capabilities, when I fought them, I never used more than 75 percent of my capabilities. Tsunade wasn't even aware of my forte.

"TAIHEI! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO ANBU WHO HAVE RELATIONSHIPS, RIGHT!?"

"They fight," I said ever so calmly.

"Good, now, choose, you know the choices. You already know that those who chose the Hokage Roof, had an open space to fight in, and although none have chosen the Mansion, it will closed space."

Sakura's POV:

I heard about the choices, and I begged Taihei would choose the roof, because I didn't think he would do too well in close quarters, well neither would Tsunade, I knew she wouldn't for a fact, especially in a building that wasn't hers to destroy.

I stood close to my love, holding his arm, cowering in fear for his decision, I heard him say calmly as if he had no fear, which I doubted he didn't have any because not many had faced Tsunade and actually won, "The Mansion."

My heart began to break, because I was sure Tsunade knew more about Taihei than anyone else, well except for Taihei, then A figure appeared beside me.

"So, you're the famous Sakura." He said with a smile on his face, as we watched Taihei do transportation Jutsu, without any hand-signs, while Tsunade used hand-signs, I stepped back in fear, "Oh, how rude of me, I haven't introduced my self, I am Yuki Hayashi, I am Taihei's closest friend.

"So I suppose, you're counting him out Sakura-san. Well don't, because Taihei has never lost a battle in his life, and most people don't know this, not even Tsunade, knows that his fighting forte, is in closed spaces. I have seen him beat many opponents that are stronger than Tsunade, with less than half of his strength. He's sort of like Kisame Hoshigaki, he has more chakra, than anyone I know of, and probably more than Naruto, he went through rigorous training, to be where he was today. And he knows a lot of forbidden Jutsu, that he learned when Tsunade, made him organize, when she was too lazy to do it. So all he did was read them, and he learned them all. So what I'm saying is, have faith, even though he has never been in the Mansion, neither has Tsunade."

"Thanks, Yuki, and just call me Sakura. Where do we watch the fight," I said anxiously, looking around, trying to see a screen.

"Sakura, it's transmitted through your brain by chakra cameras, nut you can only get a clear reception if you are outside a building, I'll meet you outside the building, first I have to send out the message."

I saw him make a hand sign, and he blew out a massive amount of Chakra, then I went outside the Hokage Mansion, to wait for him.

When I got outside the mansion, I saw clearly what Taihei was doing, he was waiting for Tsunade, Walking around, you could hear footsteps running throughout the mansion, but they weren't Taihei's, I was wondering why, because now he was jumping up and down, and you couldn't hear his footsteps, I saw him make a hand-sign, it wasn't one that I knew, an he seemed to grow heavier, like the floor was buckling under his weight. I heard a laugh beside me. "Taihei's going all out for this, huh?"

"What do you mean?" I asked Yuki.

"He's using a gravity manipulation jutsu he's intensifying the gravity of the Mansion, but only on the ground floor, which he is on. He usually only uses this Jutsu to train, with, but when he uses it in battle he uses it with his favorite summoning, a sword called Zugaikotsu, it's his own creation, and it weighs over nine hundred pounds, but he can handle it even in the gravity he's using now with one hand, and he can also stop it if it comes at him with two fingers."

"He's that strong?" I asked scared, thinking I wasn't good enough for him.

"No," Yuki said, I was shocked, "he's far stronger than that."

I saw my love bite his right index finger, making it bleed, then getting the blood on each finger, then holding his hand in the air, above his head, but palm down, he summoned the most ferocious looking sword I had ever seen. It was a steely black, and It had a skull for the pommel, and the hilt was wrapped in white leather, and It looked heavy, the floor buckled even more under its weight, I thought it was going to break from under him, but Yuki calmed me by saying the gravity jutsu, was invented by Taihei's ancestors, so all the wood, was made so it wouldn't break no matter how much weight was on it.

Tsunade's came clear and I saw her running down to the ground floor, where Taihei was, when she got there she moved slowly as if she was so weak she could hardly move. Taihei appeared, and I saw him, rush towards Tsunade, as if the gravity were nothing, He was still moving as fast as he did when he fought Naruto, but he stopped, threw the sword in the air, the ceiling was sixty feet up, he made a hand-sign and puffs of smoke went off from his skin, and he moved faster than before, jumping to get his sword before it even hit the ceiling, and bouncing off the ceiling flying straight at Tsunade.

She barely had time to react, I was hopeful my love would win, and then Tsunade did the same thing Taihei did that made him move faster, she was moving faster but not nearly fast enough, Taihei, touched off the ground, and hit Tsunade on the side of her neck with his hand and she fell to the ground unconscious.

He stood there with his sword pointing to her neck until she regained consciousness.

She groaned, as she saw that Taihei, had beaten her, with only one jutsu, and he had tried to level the playing field by adding nine hundred pounds, on him which the gravity was at ninety-nine times above normal.

"Fine, you can see Sakura."

"Thanks, Tsunade-sama," he said twirling the sword in his hands, throwing it up in the air, and seeing it disappear in a cloud of smoke. He undid the gravity, and helped Tsunade up.

"Tsunade-sama, now if you'll excuse me I will be with my girlfriend." He said before disappearing.

The Images went blank from my head, and I opened my eyes, to my love standing in front of me. I fell into his arms and he hugged me smelling my hair, which I had to ask if he liked short or long, but I would ask that later, right now he would have to please me by taking me shopping.

Taihei's POV:

I looked at my love, and I stared at her green eyes, they calmed me, and I knew that I would do anything for her, and I loved her, but when should I say it, I would have to ask my sister that question, she knew more about these things than I did. "Sakura-chan," I whispered. "What did you want to do now that we're done shopping?"

"Well," she said, "I need a foot rub."

"I'm on it," I said running her to my house.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Taihei's POV:

I was in the kitchen at home a day before I had to meet Sakura's Parents listening to Bowling for Soup, "My Wena" substituting Sakura's name for Wena, while making dinner, I decided I would make Lobster, and it was going to be good.

Her name is Wena  
Hey have you seen her  
Everyone says she's amazing  
She gets so jealous  
She sticks her head up  
When I'm checking out the ladies

And she needs so much attention  
She's always hanging around

My Wena is lonely tonight  
(My Wena)  
She cries when I turn out the light  
(My Wena)  
She's only happy when I'm holding her tight  
Oh, my Wena  
Take a look at my Wena

My little Wena  
Queen of the scene  
And all the girls wanna be around her  
Her skin is so soft  
I can't keep my hands off  
Ever since the day I found her

And she'll make your heart beat faster  
With the wink of an eye

My Wena is lonely tonight  
(My Wena)  
She cries when I turn out the light  
(My Wena)  
She's only happy when I'm holding her tight  
Oh, my Wena  
Have you seen my Wena  
Get a load of my

Sometimes she can't sleep at night  
And I wake up and she's just a looking at me  
And she snuggles so tight  
When it's cold outside  
She likes to show off  
When we're walking the beach  
And she's always up for going extra innings  
And she's a sucker for a happy ending  
And we may not always agree  
But she's always here with me

My Wena is lonely tonight  
She cries when I turn out the light  
She's only happy when I'm holding her tight  
Oh, my Wena  
Take a look at my Wena

My Wena is lonely tonight  
(My beautiful Wena)  
She cries when I turn out the light  
(She wants to get her dream)  
She's only happy when I'm holding her tight  
Oh, my Wena  
My wonderful Wena

Sakura came in the middle of the song, and was listening to me sing and she surprised me hugging me around the waist, whispering in my ear, that I had a wonderful singing voice.

She handed me a flyer that there would be a karaoke machine for couples, and Ino and Chojii wanted to see if they could beat us, we'd each have to sing four songs, and one duet.

"I've got mine picked out if you've got yours. And for the duet we'll do "Summer Nights," she said smelling dinner, "mmm… lobster, boiled with butter?" she asked me with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes," I said kissing her, she pulled away giggling.

"Taihei-kun, I love your lips they taste like… wine," her face was crest fallen, "Taihei-kun, you were drinking!?"

"Sakura-chan, it's cooking wine, I tasted it the sauce I used the wine for to see if it was perfect."

"Oh, to dip the lobster in," she said understandingly, "I was wondering why I tasted cinnamon."

"Hey dinner's going to be done in ten, you want to go shower, and we'll have to get up early tomorrow to meet your parents."

When we woke up the next morning Sakura and I showered, and then we headed over to Sakura's parents house. It all went good, until Sakura's mom accidentally let out that Sakura and I had already slept together. Then her dad went furious. I had to leave the room, so he could calm down, and thirty minutes later he was all good with it, when he found out I was head of the Anbu.

We went out to breakfast, just Sakura and I then we went to the fair. The karaoke contest was already taking place, Sakura got up there and started signing song after song. The first one was "Everything Back but You" Avril Lavigne

Today was the worst day, I went through hell  
I wish I could remove it from my mind  
Two months away from you but I couldn't tell  
I thought that everything was gonna be just fine

The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
It smelt like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you  
There is no way you can get around it  
Because you wrote

[Chorus]  
I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
And now you're somewhere out there with a  
bitch slut psycho babe  
I hate you why are guys so lame  
Everything I gave you I want everything back but you

My friends tried to tell me all along  
That you weren't the right one for me  
My friends tried to tell me to be strong  
I bet you didn't think that I would see

The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
I wanna see you cry like I did a thousand times  
Yeah you're losing me, you're losing me now  
Because you wrote

I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
And now you're somewhere out there with a  
bitch slut psycho babe  
I hate you why are guys so lame  
Everything I gave you I want everything back but you

The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
It smelt like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you  
There is no way you can get around it  
Because you wrote

I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
And now you're somewhere out there with a  
bitch slut psycho babe  
I hate you why are guys so lame  
Everything I gave you I want everything back but you

I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
Everything back but you  
I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
Everything back but you

The second was "Why" Avril Lavigne

Why, do you always do this to me?  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
How come, you act like this  
Like you just don't care at all

Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart

Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even when you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me

It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

The Third was "The Best Damn Thing" Avril Lavigne

Let me hear you say hey, hey, hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey, hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
You won't, won't, won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, Alright yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend

But I found my hopes I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
You won't, won't, won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Give me an A, always give me what I want  
Give me a V, be very, very good to me  
R, are you gonna treat me right  
I, I can put up a fight  
Give me an L, let me hear you scream loud

One two three four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
You won't, won't, won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Let me hear you say hey, hey, hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey, hey ho

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

The final song she sang was "I Will Be"

There's nothing I can say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain the tears they cry  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go  
I know I let you down but its not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go

I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything ok

I thought that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see honestly  
You the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breath cause your here with me  
And if I let you down I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go

I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything ok

Cause with out you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I got  
You're all I want  
Yeah  
And with out you I don't know what I'll do  
I could never ever live a day with out you  
Here with me do you see your all I need

And I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life (my life) I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything okay

I will be (I'll be) all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life you know I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything okay

Then I had to get up there and it was probably going to shock the audience, but Sakura asked me to, and my list was:

1. "BFFF" Bowling for Soup

You are my best friend in the world  
And I hope that you know  
That when we hang out together  
It's freakin awesome

Playing poker- Friday nights  
Beer-o-mids and golf cart races  
You think that my sisters hot  
I accidentally shot your finger  
Off your writing hand oh well, you get disability  
I broke my leg you laughed so hard  
And told the ambulance to stop at the bar

You'll tell the world I'm Gay when you here me say  
That I really and truly feel this way  
Not that there's anything wrong with being gay

And sometimes we punch each other in the face  
Like when I hit on your mom and got to second base  
I'm trying to say I love you... in a heterosexual way

We fart and burp in the same key  
And I think your iPod sucks  
You make fun of my hair because yours is  
Disappearing

I've seen your penis you've seen mine  
I popped your pimples you rubbed aloe  
Vera on my sunburned back, you ran defense when I shit my pants  
You felt my girl's brand new boobs, you asked to suck em she refused  
Oh while you slept I shaved your head  
You woke up you told me I (was dead)

You'll tell the world I'm Gay when you here me say  
That I really and truly feel this way  
Not that there's anything wrong with being gay

And sometimes we punch each other in the face  
Like when I hit on your mom and got to second base  
I know you know I love you  
(I freakin' love you, dude)  
I'm trying to say I love you... in a heterosexual way

Na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na

You'll tell the world I'm Gay when you here me say  
That I really and truly feel this way  
Not that there's anything wrong with being gay

And sometimes we punch each other in the face  
Like when I hit on your mom and got to second base  
I'm trying to say I love you... in a heterosexual way

Na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na

2. "No Hablo Ingles" Bowling for Soup

My teacher asked me where my homework was and that's when I told her  
"No Hablo Ingles"  
Policeman got me doin' 90 and that's when he pulled me over  
"No Hablo Ingles"  
A hippy with a tambourine askin' me if I could spare a dollar  
*No Hablo Ingles"  
Some douche bag at the club tries to pick a fight and grabs my collar  
"No Hablo Ingles"

When I'm not feelin' it  
When someone's full o' shit  
When I get cut up at the bar  
To make a getaway  
It's all you gotta say  
Quattro, Cinco, Seis

No Hablo Ingles!

No Hablo Ingles!

No Hablo Ingles!

No Hablo Ingles!

My nephew asked me if I'd take him to the Jonas Brothers movie  
"No Hablo Ingles"  
Walking my dog I saw a sign that says "Hey Please Pick Up The Doody"  
"No Hablo Ingles"  
My mom gets mad cause I never call my dad on his birthday  
"No Hablo Ingles"  
A guy walks up and says "Donde esta casa de pepe?"  
He no habla ingles!

So many different uses  
You don't need no excuses  
It's as easy as the third grade  
The perfect getaway  
It's all you gotta say  
Quattro, Cinco, Seis

No Hablo Ingles!

Did you brush your teeth?  
"No Hablo Ingles"  
Where did you leave your pants?  
"No Hablo Ingles"  
Did you feed the fish?  
"No Hablo Ingles"  
Do you like my band?  
Wait....don't answer that!

No Hablo Ingles!

Do you wanna buy some Girl Scout cookies?  
"No Hablo Ingles"  
Did one of you guys pee in the pool?  
"No Hablo Ingles"  
Hey how about we all get together and go to the ballet?  
"No Hablo Ingles"  
Can I borrow that beer?  
Hahahah!

3. "Hooray for Beer" Bowling for Soup

I was lost and down before you turned my life around.

I never knew a love like this could happen. And they

Said I was too young, but when I turned 21, you gave me

hope that's everlasting. Now everything is going my way,

the sun's shining all around me. Bells are ringing and the

birds are singing. And now, I wanna tell the whole world...

Hooray for beer. I'm really glad you're here.

Let's make this moment last. You feel so right,

wanna be with you all night. Shout it out- hooray for beer.

And sometimes when I wake, you seem like a mistake.

My stomach's turning circles, my head is pounding.

But at 5 O'clock, you say 'it's time to rock.' And I can't resist-

I gotta be around you. Now everything is hunky-dory. The stars are

shining all around me. There's a happy ending to my story. And now,

I wanna tell the whole world...

Hooray for beer. I'm really glad you're here.

Let's make this moment last. You feel so right,

wanna be with you all night. Shout it out- hooray for beer.

I can hold you in my hands forever. Or at least

until you're gone, and then I'll order another one.

Now everything is going my way, the sun's shining all around me.

Bells are ringing and the birds are singing.

And now, I wanna tell the whole world...

Hooray for beer. I'm really glad you're here.

Let's make this moment last. You feel so right,

wanna be with you all night. Shout it out- hooray for beer.

Hooray for beer. I'm really glad you're here.

Let's make this moment last. You feel so right,

wanna be with you all night. Shout it out- hooray for beer.

4. "All To Myself" Marianas Trench

I don't patronize, I realize  
I'm losing and this is my real life.  
I am half asleep, and I am wide awake.  
This habit is always so hard to break.

I don't want to be the bad guy,  
I've been blaming myself and I think you know why.  
I'm killing time, and time's killing you  
Every way that I do.

_[Chorus:]_  
Did you say "please just follow me?"  
I thought you wanted me.  
Cause I want you all to myself.  
I can try to suck it up,  
I just can't suck it up.  
Make me feel like some one else

Please just follow me.  
I thought you wanted me.  
Cause I want you all to myself.  
I can try to suck it up,  
I just can't suck it up.  
Make me feel like some one else

I'm under the gun, you're like the only one.  
I just can't decide what I'm running from.  
This isn't what I wanted, but  
I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut.

It's not enough, it's never enough.  
I just can't breathe without getting it stuck.  
Can't focus it, but I try it  
over and over again.

_[Chorus]_

Na, na, na, na, na.  
Na, na, na, na, na, na.  
Na, na, na, na, na.  
Na, na, na, na, na, na.

Please just follow me?  
I thought you wanted me,  
Cause I want you all to myself.  
I can try and suck it up,  
I just can't suck it up.  
Make me feel like...

Did you say "Please just follow me"?  
I thought you wanted me,  
Cause I can't stay with someone else,  
I'll try and suck it up,  
I just can't suck it up,  
I want you all to myself.

Did you say "Please just follow me"?  
I thought you wanted me,  
Cause I want you all to myself.  
I can try and suck it up,  
I just can't suck it up.  
Make me feel like someone else.

Na, na, na, na, na.

When we were done with that Sakura jumped back on stage and the when we started our duet.

"Summer Nights" Grease

[Taihei]  
Summer lovin' had me blast

[Sakura]  
Summer lovin' happened so fast

[Taihei]  
I met a girl crazy for me

[Sakura]  
Met a boy cute as can be

[Both]  
Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone]  
Uh well-a, well-a, well-a huh

[Machine]  
Tell me more tell me more  
Did you get very far  
Tell me more tell me more  
Like does he have a car?

[Everyone]  
Uh-huh, Uh-huh, Uh-huh, Uh-huh

[Taihei]  
She swam by me, she got a cramp

[Sakura]  
He ran by me, got my suit damp

[Taihei]  
I saved her life, she nearly drowned

[Sakura]  
He showed off, splashing around

[Both]  
Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-huh those summer nights

[Everyone]  
Uh well-a, well-a, well-a huh

[Machine]  
Tell me more tell me more  
Was it love at first sight?  
Tell me more tell me more  
Did she put up a fight?

[Everyone]  
Uh-huh, Uh-huh, Uh-huh, Uh-huh

[Taihei]  
Took her bowling in the arcade

[Sakura]  
We went strolling, drank lemonade

[Taihei]  
We made out under the dock

[Sakura]  
We stayed out till ten o'clock

[Both]  
Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone]  
Uh well-a, well-a, well-a huh

[Machine]  
Tell me more tell me more  
But you don't gotta brag  
Tell me more tell me more  
Cos he sounds like a drag

[Everyone]  
Shoo-bop bop, Shoo-bop bop, Shoo-bop bop, Shoo-bop bop, Shoo-bop bop, Shoo-bop bop, Shoo-bop bop, YEH

[Sakura]  
He got friendly, holding my hand

[Taihei]  
While she got friendly down in the sand

[Sakura]  
He was sweet, just turned eighteen

[Taihei]  
Well she was good you know what I mean

[Everyone]  
Woah!

[Both]  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights

[Machine]  
Tell me more tell me more  
How much dough did he spend?  
Tell me more tell me more  
could she get me a friend?

[Sakura]  
It turned colder – that's where it ends

[Taihei]  
So I told her we'd still be friends

[Sakura]  
Then we made our true love vow

[Taihei]  
Wonder what she's doing now

[Both]  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams, bu-ut oh, those su-ummer ni-ights

We got down off the stage and waited for the results.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Taihei's POV:

After the karaoke contest was over, surprisingly, Ino and Choji won, Sakura and I went through the fair and played some games. Not many of them were ninja friendly games. They tested your luck more than your skill as a ninja.

After Sakura and I had our fun, we left the fair and went to my place, thankfully we hadn't ran into my sister at the fair, because she probably would've been pissed, and shocked that I had a girlfriend, I had always rejected the thousands of girls who hit-on me, and she had high suspicions that I was gay, I wasn't of course, and she had hated to be wrong. I had always had the crush on Sakura, and I was waiting until I saw her again, and I saw her at the Sarutobi's funeral, but face it, why kind of guy asks a girl out during a funeral, especially a Hokage's funeral, and I would never disrespect Sarutobi that way, after all, he let me live, when Danzo suggested that I die for the Duregan's capabilities that run through my veins.

I hated Danzo with every fiber of my being, when he was made the sixth Hokage I had to be away for a while so he couldn't kill me, luckily the advisors sensed that he wanted to kill me, an excellent ninja, who was nothing like his father, even though I look just like him, and they terminated Danzo as the sixth Hokage, especially when the other Kages warned everyone in Konoha of what Danzo was up to.

I looked at my love, Sakura, the only one I could ever love this way, and she looked back at me blushing, "Taihei-kun what are you looking at?"

"I just can't stand how beautiful you are, in a good way, it makes me want to kiss you. All over your body, that is."

"Taihei-kun, not tonight, you have to tell me all about your family because I definitely don't want to look like an idiot in front of your sister."

I nodded looking in her eyes, "Sakura-chan, I want you to know that the information I give you will be very dangerous, for you, and all the people who know it, alright?"

She nodded and looked into my eyes, "Tell me when we get to your place."

When we got to my place, I started telling her about me, everything, "Sakura-chan, you should know about everything. I possess two original Kekkei Genkai. My Duregan, which is an eye ability given to my father by Orochimaru, and already in the Majinai clan there were separate Kekkei Genkai. The girls had their own bloodline limit, and the males have their own. The male's bloodline limit is transforming objects. Sort of, like the Alchemy you see on FMA, but with no equivalent exchange. You'd have to ask my sister what hers is. Then the ability for the Duregan, that I discovered, was that it could copy Kekkei Genkai, and one of the reasons for that is, that Duregan users can use all five chakra types. I don't know the main reason, though.

"My father was abandoned by Orochimaru, because he was considered a lost cause, his eyes weren't working the way he wanted them to. Orochimaru had hoped that the eyes would be an exact replication of the Sharingan, but it wasn't. My father later found out that the Duregan, which was what he named it, far surpassed, the Uchiha's Sharingan, to its fullest extent. My mother and father had my sister, and later had me. I was just born when my father died, and a year old when my mother died on a mission. My sister took care of me from that point along with my godfather, Kakashi, and I started going to the academy with you, remember?

"But then Sarutobi, found out that I had already begun to… become abnormal, and he trained me. Soon I became so powerful that at age nine, if you remember I left the academy at age five, and I had the biggest crush on you and always hoping to see you again, that I became Anbu material. I had learned a majority of the jutsu that were "A" rank, and I was taking assassination missions at age ten. Then at age eleven I became head Anbu, which surprised me greatly.

"Soon I was requested to leave Konoha, during the Chunin exams when Orochimaru attempted to destroy the village, by Sarutobi, he knew if Orochimaru found out about me, he would take me and use my power to destroy the village, because I could very well have taken on this village by myself at that time, but I wouldn't. I knew what would happen, so did Sarutobi, and I came back in time to meet Tsunade as the Fifth Hokage. Just between you and me one day Tsunade told me to sort all of the forbidden Jutsu, and rewrite them on new scrolls, so I did, and I learned all of them.

"Then you came into my life again Sakura-chan, and I've been liking being with you."

"Taihei-kun," Sakura said looking sad, "I had a crush on you too, but soon I forgot about you, and could only think of Sasuke, then Naruto. When I heard your name, and saw your face, and it reminded me so much of that cute little five year old boy, that I had a crush on, that I knew you must be him. So I came onto you, and hoped for the best, and I got the best, you."

She placed her hand on my cheek, and looked at my face, and into my eyes. "Taihei-kun," she said, and I smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sakura-chan," I said without missing a beat, and I meant it.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Strong Language)

Taihei's POV:

"Alright, Sakura-chan, it's time for you to meet my sister," I said with concern, "are you ready?"

She swallowed and nodded, "Let's go." Lacing her fingers through mine, and we headed towards the thirty minutes of hell that would seem like an eternity.

When we got to my sister Ajina's, I was dreading how she would greet my love, would she be pleasant for once, or would she curse her out. I was hoping it wouldn't be the latter.

Ajina opened the door, and my hopes were dashed, be cause it was the latter, "Well, Fucker Brother, to what pleasure do I owe you and your bitch?" she said sucking on her cigarette.

"Sis, you know that's no way for a woman to talk."

"What, and let the men have all the fun? No way, little bro, you and your bitch, need to get in the fucking house, and let me make you some fucking tea, or coffee, whatever the hell you prefer."

I looked at my love, and her eyes were wide, as if she were scared of the idea of my sister serving her anything. "No thanks, sis, I just came by to introduce you to Sakura-chan," I said looking at my love, and her eyes were still full of terror.

"No fucking way! Sakura _Haruno_? I can't believe you actually got her, I mean I've heard she's very touchy. No offense Sakura, but I think I could actually like you, and I have so much to tell you about my brother. You know, I actually thought he was gay, because he's never been out with a woman before…"

I was getting very uncomfortable, but Sakura actually liked my sister, not that she was all that into what my sister was into. About twenty minutes in, my cell-phone rang and my ring tone, "Death to Squishies!" was playing, I just let it go, and my sister gave me a look that said I was insane, while Sakura gave me a concerned look.

* I see the future, and what do I see?

Robots going crazy 'cross the galaxy!

Can't stand organics, they're soft and squishy,

The time is now, where robots must be free!

You wanna be free?

Then shout with me!

Yeah!

This goes out to all you robots 'cross the galaxy,

It's time for you and me to rise up and strike back!

Don't stop until we dominate,

Won't you feel great?

When we exterminate all organic life! *

"Bro, you still like fucking _Ratchet & Clank_?"

"Oh, a video game," Sakura said thankfully.

"Yeah," I said, my spirit broken.

The phone kept ringing.

"ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Ajina yelled.

I rolled my eyes… "DON'T YOU FUCKING ROLL YOUR DAMN EYES AT ME SHIT-FOR-BRAINS, YOU'RE LUCKY I'M BEING THIS POLITE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Sakura laughed at how nonchalant I was being.

"TAIHEI I'M WARNING YOU, I'LL BEAT THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YOUR ASS SO HARD, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT FOR A MONTH!"

"Yeah," I said, answering the phone.

"Taihei-kun, you've got a mission tomorrow with team seven, just remember that you and Sakura-san aren't late, and Tsunade-sama told me to add not too much fooling around it's a tough mission, for Sakura-san, as far as she is concerned, you can be as tired as you want. I think she's still a little sore about losing to you. And tell Ajina-chan I said hello, bye-bye." Shizune hung up.

"Sis, Shizune-san says hello."

"Yeah, well, get your fucking asses' outta my house."

We got to my house, and I said, "Well, what do you think?"

"I like her, although, she does make me want to drink."

"Yeah, she has that affect on a lot of people," and we kissed.


End file.
